shiver_and_fearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiver and Fears
Shiver and Fear is a chapter book series for young readers about different age kids who get pulled or pushed into unnatural situation. Within the stories of each book the main character suffers with worry and fear and end up in what the reader think is an unbelievable twist. History Shiver and Fears was created July in 2012 by Asia Hardwick, who is known by his fans as AJ Hard. Shiver and Fears are online books and come in paperback, kindle, and audio. Most of these copies are found on Amazon.com, but can be found on other websites such as Barnes and Noble, Books a Million, and E-bay. The Author AJ Hard started Shiver and Fears after reading R.L. Stine's Goosebumps series. After years of reading AJ found inspiration to write stories himself. His first published book, The Unlucky Charm, was written after AJ heard the phrase, "Lucky rabbit's foot? Wasn't lucky for the rabbit!" However Shiver and Fears started with The Haunted Cell Phone. A story about a boy finding a phone in his backyard, but after activating it he gets creepy phone calls and messages from no one. After writing the books AJ Hard started working on promoting Shiver and Fears on social networks and even a store at zazzle.com " I created Shiver and Fears to get young readers to learn how mistakes aren't something to be ashamed of, but something to be proud to show," says AJ. Without an editor Hard was writing with errors in his stories, but proudly fans in the process. Hard soon came up with the ideas of having contests involving character and idea add-ons. "I added a boy in The Ghost of Future Me as he won the main character contest. He was to become the main character's little genius brother. He loved it!" 11910706 1724816521080571 594459275 n.jpg|book cover for A Witch's Coincidence|link=https://www.wattpad.com/133619105-a-witch%27s-coincidence-shiver-and-fears-20 522066 1593874394174785 2051622253950808895 n.jpg|The book cover of The Skeleton Dinner|link=https://www.createspace.com/5100082 Shiver and Fears series The Haunted Cell Phone The Unlucky Charm Don't Mock a Witch Strange About Greg The Haunted Party Boys Don't Play with Dolls Why I Don't Play Video Games My Friend on Ghost Street The Haunted Cell Phone 2 The Dream Journal The Beast Within the Bed The Skeleton Dinner The Headless Horseman's Son A Witch's Coincidence The Dangers of Love The Ghost of Future Me A Creepy Christmas Sibling Subtraction The Secret Saturday Walking in My Shoes Pathway of Waterdale Franken-Doodle in My Room The Chill House Mummy's House Rules of Horror An Old Bite A Creepier Christmas No Body Park The Puppet Family A witch's Coincidence Happy Birthday Shiver and Fears Shiver and Fears was founded on July 20th. Every year a party is hosted for all Shiver and Fears fans to join in the fun. which include water balloons, food, and water soakers. In 2015 Shiver and Fears hosted a party at Harrison Park, with it being summer the hosts gave guest water balloons and Water blasters to take home afterwards. The party also included a bounce house and pizza. In the end the party came to the cost of $150. Other Celebrations During the month of October Shiver and Fears celebrate birthdays which is call the annual Horror Birthday to All and To All a Good Fright on facebook. It's to give attention to the month of Halloween and the birthdays that fall on it. Fans send a shout out request for their friend/family and Shiver and Fears posts the new birthday song written by the author himself which replies "Hap-Hap-Hap Hap-Happy birthday, Happy birthday to you. What ya got plan to do?" in 2014 Shiver and Fears did a Christmas theme contest called The Creepy Christmas Give-a-way. It was a free contest for fan to get their own Shiver and Fears books and products from the zazzle store. It was canceled in 2015 due to little request in orders. Before March 4th 2014 Shiver and Fear's facebook page was not only about Shiver and Fears book, but also about the author as well. By March they were separated into two different pages so Shiver and Fears could focus more on books and not so much on the author. Blog and Other Places Shiver and Fears is mostly paged on Facebook but also have a blog. and can be found on multiple website for books including the uncommon jet, abebook, booksandbooks, powells, goodreads, and of course ebay and Zazzle also sell Shiver and Fears, however they sell labled goods such as pens, clocks, blankets, posters, necklaces and, for the holidays, cards and wrapping paper. Although these products seems exciting, fans have said they are expensive, which is why zazzle sales up to 60% off on all or some of there products. A witch's Coincidence